1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to fraction collection and, more particularly, to automatic re-filling of samples in test tubes or wells that are being dried.
2. Background Information
There are purification processes out that generate liters of fraction liquid which needs to be dried down. This may be accomplished by running a feed tube into a rotary vacuum concentrator and have a technician periodically operate a valve to replenish the liquid in the drying flask as it evaporates away.
The above referenced earlier patent application discussed a rotary fraction collector including a centrifugal fan that dried samples in test tubes. The rotary fraction collector spins a rotor of test tubes, held at an angle, such that sample material, anywhere within a container tube, will be concentrated at the closed end of the tube due to the centrifugal force generated by the spinning rotor (see FIG. 1, item 6). The sample in the tubes may be manually replenished, as indicated just above, when dry.